


Fixing The Hours

by secondthoughts



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adults, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Romance, High School, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondthoughts/pseuds/secondthoughts
Summary: Hyungwon's watchsmith life is never dull or exciting. He lives according to time like he was taught to. But things start to change when a drunk and heartbroken stranger stumbles into his life quite literally, begging him to turn back time, hence messing up Hyungwon's routine of the day.Perhaps it's time to undo his clockwork-ish life, through Shin Hoseok.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter is an introduction and a glimpse into Hyungwon's daily life. Nothing much will happen here as this is only the beginning but i hope it'll make more sense to you in the following chapters. ive had this fic idea for months and im really excited to share it with all of you! it's only the first chapter with slow progress but i hope you enjoy reading and do leave a comment, thank you!
> 
> love, n.

Hyungwon has always been fascinated with timepieces, specifically the non-digital, clockwork ones. 

There is just something about the way the enclosed springs and gears run almost soundlessly, the way the needle ticks with every second and ushers the minute-hand forward, the way the hour hand moves slowly but surely, and also the way the mechanical device only pushes time forwards but never back. Every single detail draws Hyungwon in and he can never get enough or learn enough about time and the device used to measure it. 

It’s mostly because of his father’s influence when he was much younger.

“Timing is everything.” were the words his father used to reiterate for as long as he could remember the years of his childhood. He would teach young Hyungwon to adjust the time precisely, since it’s a skill of the Chae’s, which is knowing when is the exact hour, minute, even second.

“Look at this, Won-ah.”He remembers his father pointing out the second-hand of a watch he had done fixing, “When you set the time right again after fixing the watch, make sure the seconds are ticking starting from the correct position. They are the most important out of all the units used for time.”

“Why is it important, Dad?” little Hyungwon asked, “They’re only seconds.”

“True, they’re only seconds. They seem like nothing much, right? But think of it this way…”his father leaned closer like he always did when he wanted to tell his only son a secret or a crucial point. “the seconds make up the minutes, then the minutes make up the hours. It makes a difference even if the second-hand of a watch starts ticking at the fifty-ninth second while another starts moving at the first second.”

All his childhood, Hyungwon learned something new every single day. It could be about time or the technique of fixing timepieces, or the art of designing and creating new watches and clocks.

That day, seven-year-old Hyungwon learned that seconds may seem insignificant but they are essential for time to exist.

“To fix the hours, start by fixing the seconds.”

Twelve years later he learned something new which still lingers in his mind. It wasn’t something his father taught him, it was time which gave him that realization. 

Time takes away the shining coats of metals and the smooth, clean surfaces of floors and walls, patting down dusts and cobwebs in return. Time fades away the words in letters or notes written in graphite, paying back by painting the margins yellow. Time gives makeovers to nature, either mediocre or impacting ones. 

19-year-old Hyungwon, a student being in his last year in high school learned that-

Time takes lives away, with a whisper of forever.

 

\------

Hyungwon is already awake a minute earlier before his alarm goes off at approximately 06:50 like it always does every morning. He reaches out to hit the snooze button before getting up to go to the bathroom.

Unlike people who normally feel groggy and greet the day with yawns and watery eyes, Hyungwon is very much conscious as has grown accustomed to waking up at this hour. Like he always does. 

He completes his morning routine in 9 minutes and 50 seconds as usual. The clock hanging on the alabaster wall of the small living room strikes seven as Hyungwon passes by and saunters into the kitchen, already dressed in his usual work attire (collared, long sleeved shirt and dark colored trousers, just like what his father wore back then). He proceeds to make breakfast--two pieces of toast, a soft boiled egg and a cup of coffee-- in which he completes said task in five minutes. Like he always does. 

Hyungwon takes a sip of his coffee and mentally scans through his schedule for the day. After breakfast he will go down to the shop to get things ready before opening it for customers, that will be at eight-thirty. He still has two watches and a clock to fix, those will take at most two hours. Then a customer will be coming over around two in the afternoon to retrieve a branded watch that he placed an order for a week ago. His part-time shop assistant will show up at the following hour. Other than that, if there aren’t that many people entering the shop, he would close the shop at 8:30 p.m. then go to bed at ten. He nods in satisfaction and places his mug down, taking a bite out of his toast.

Clockwork, that’s the best word to describe his daily routine. Precise, consistent, non-variate…clockwork. It may sound boring but Hyungwon likes it. Not because he is obsessively compulsive but because he likes to spend time wisely, every single day. He does everything according to the time, time is his guide. And if he doesn’t follow time, it might take away everything he has.

Clockwork it is.

Having unlocked his shop downstairs, he heads to the little booth by the counter where he temporary keeps his customers’ malfunctioning timepieces. Picking up the old-fashioned monocle lying on the worktable, he starts with the alarm clock which is sporting a broken minute-hand. It is eight forty.

Hyungwon genuinely likes his job, he likes to fix things manually, especially when it is time that he can fix albeit rather mechanically and not in a life changing sort of way like in fantasy or dystopian movies. 

It’s a Chae thing, having the ability to expertly repair timepieces, his father once said. It was true, the shop originally belonged to Hyungwon’s great-grandfather in the early 30s, he left the shop for his next generation when he died, and so on. Hyungwon is the fourth, also making him the youngest one to take up the job as the proprietor when his father passed away. 

Hyungwon is done with the clock when he hears the hanging wind-chimes on the front door tinkle, signaling someone’s entrance. He glances at his wristwatch. Nine o-three. Normally customers come by after ten so this person must be an early riser, Hyungwon reckons. He takes off his eyeglass and slides out of the booth.

A man in his fifties steps into the vicinity and greets Hyungwon with a kind smile.

Hyungwon bows his head in response. “Good morning, sir. How can I help you?”

“I’m looking for a fob watch.” the man replies. “You know, the one with a chain attached.”

“Ah, the pocket watches.” Hyungwon says, slightly lifting his eyebrows with surprise. It is quite unusual for someone to come looking for fob watches, which are also known as pocket watches. People nowadays prefer digital watches and most of his customers are either youngsters his age or middle aged adults.

He leads the man to a glass display further behind where the sought out fob watches are placed. “Are you looking for the antiques or the ordinary ones?”

“Just an ordinary one will do.”

In no time the chosen timepiece is purchased and wrapped up on the counter. The man smiles in contentment for having bought a timepiece and for a reasonable price too.

“Is your boss here? I would like to meet him.”

Hyungwon gives the customer a bashful smile. “I…I am the owner of this shop, sir.”

The customer makes a noise of surprise. “Oh! You are Hyungjin’s son?”

His eyes widen. “You…knew my father?”

“Yes, of course! He used to fix my timepieces until I moved to Jeju…well, that was twenty years ago. Time sure flies, you were only up to my waist the last time I saw you.” A throaty laugh. “You were always following your father around, I remember.”

He wishes he could still do that, but no. Not anymore.

Hyungwon feels a twinge in his chest as he forms the words on his dry lips. “I’m sorry but…my father passed away six years ago.” He looks down at the watch on his wrist and observes the movement of the secondhand, straining his ears to listen to the rhythmic ticking. If he concentrates hard enough, he could hear it clearly despite the interference of other sounds. Fortunately he hears it this time as the atmosphere is quiet, since the man hasn’t spoken a word.

Hyungwon keeps his eyes and ears trained on his wristwatch and the ticks respectively, not wanting to see how his father’s old friend’s face falls.

He knows today will be a long day.

\---------

The customer who is supposed to retrieve his watch in the afternoon doesn’t show up (humans who don’t do things according to the time planned are unreliable, Hyungwon deduces), not even after an hour and a half later when his apprentice arrives, but this time Changkyun has brought someone along.

“Hello hyung!” Changkyun greets cheerfully while his friend behind him nods. Hyungwon had told the younger to address him as hyung because it’s sort of awkward to call him boss, it makes him feel old, besides there isn’t much of a huge age difference between them, Changkyun is in his last year of high school which makes him nineteen years old.

Hyungwon checks the time and slightly furrows his eyebrows. “You are ten minutes late.”

“I know and I’m sorry.” His part-time worker holds up his hands as if saying ‘calm down’. He knows Hyungwon’s biggest peeve is tardy people so he offers an explanation. “My last period was Literature and the teacher only let us leave the classroom after everyone has finished writing their own poem.”

“Yeah, Mrs Song wanted to end the period with us finishing what we started in the beginning .” the boy behind Changkyun finally speaks up.

Hyungwon tilts his head a little to the left. “And you are Changkyun’s friend, I presume.”

The boy flashes a dimpled smile and nods. “Yes, sir. I’m Lee Jooheon, Changkyun’s best friend and classmate.”

“Jooheon is curious about my workplace so I brought him along.” Changkyun says. “He’s interested in repairing stuff and knows a thing or two…so is it okay if he sticks around today?”

Hyungwon ponders for a while then nods. “That won’t be a problem. I need a hand in fixing a watch, so Jooheon, you can come with me to the booth.” 

“Thank you so much for giving me this chance, sir!” Jooheon bows again.

“Hyung will do just fine,” Hyungwon waves off. “And Changkyun, continue working on the accounting stuff, those things frustrate me.”

“Right on it!” Changkyun leads Jooheon to an empty corner where they place their schoolbags and belongings before getting to work. It seems ridiculous of Hyungwon to trust a high schooler to keep track of his business activities but Changkyun is brilliant in the stuff he does and a fast learner, he is also good in math which makes things easier.

Changkyun is left sorting through the accounts book at the counter while Jooheon follows Hyungwon into the booth.

He gets right to work, asking Jooheon to hand him repair tools when needed. The younger observes quietly as Hyungwon replaces the broken insides with spare parts. He puts on the monocle to get an enlarged view.

“You’re really good at this.” Jooheon comments when the watch is completely fixed. “Like, you even adjusted the time accurately.”

Hyungwon shrugs a shoulder, removing the monocle. “Practice makes perfect.” He turns to Jooheon. “You can drop by anytime. I can teach you how to repair stuff and you can help me around. It’s a win-win situation.” 

Jooheon parts his lips, having caught off guard by his offer. “So…it’s like…I mean, I can be your apprentice?” 

Apprentice. Hyungwon was also one back then, his father’s apprentice. Sometimes he wishes to go back and be just that, if it means that he can be with his father again. But like any other person, he knows that time doesn’t go backwards on its own.

He shakes off the wave of nostalgia and smiles at the high-schooler. “Sure. That  
would be great.” 

Or maybe having an apprentice means that he won’t have to be alone all the time.

\---------

Changkyun’s shift ends just as the sun is setting. After saying their goodbyes, he leaves with an excited Jooheon who tells him about the apprenticeship as they walk to their neighbourhood. 

“That’s great, Jooheon!” Changkyun proudly slings an arm around his best friend. “You must have impressed him in some way.”

Jooheon shrugs.“I didn’t do much though. I just did what he instructed. Like fetching him spare parts and tools, that’s it.”

“That’s what an apprentice does, no?” Changkyun nudges his arm playfully. “You will be a great one, I’m sure. Chae-hyung has high standards, but he is a great teacher.”

The slightly-older hums in response. “I suppose so.” They continue walking down the street in silence, the sun almost sinking into the horizon and the temperature gradually decreasing along with a cool autumn breeze. 

They are approaching their suburbs when Jooheon speaks. “By the way, has your boss always been all by himself? Has there been no one else to help in the shop besides you?”

Changkyun nods, shivering a little against the cool air. “His father left the shop for him and he lives upstairs on his own. I have worked there for three months and honestly I have seen no interactions with any family member or them coming to visit. So yeah, I guess he’s on his own.”

“That’s kinda sad if you ask me. His life is basically…” Jooheon trails off, searching for the right word.

“Simple?” Changkyun suggests and his friend nods. “Hm, simple is alright.”

Jooheon sighs, they have reached his house first and he notices the bike in the garage missing. “I wish things were much simpler.” He gestures at the empty spot helplessly.

Changkyun follows the direction of his gesture and understandingly pats his arm. “Your half-brother’s giving you a hard time again?” he asks gently.

Jooheon’s face is etched with worry.“It would’ve been better if that’s the case. Hyung is giving himself a hard time. Again.” His jaw drops, realization dawning his face. “Oh. Oh…today is the day. Today is the third year since…” His face falls, whole posture slumped like a deflated balloon. “I should be with him right now, but he’s gone off somewhere again. Like usual.”

“I guess he wants to be alone.” Changkyun says carefully. “But hey,” he turns his best friend around to face him. “Don’t blame yourself for not being able to be there for him, you’re already trying your best. I’m sure he doesn’t want you to give yourself a hard time because of him. He will come to you when he’s ready to talk. Give him time, does that sound good?”

Jooheon’s frown breaks into a small smile. “You’re right. Thanks, man. You’re the best with advice.”

Changkyun gives him a wider smile. “I can’t just leave my best friend feeling down, can I?” He motions for him to head in. “It’s getting cold and your mom’s probably waiting. Give me a call if you need anything. Or you can swing by my place, it’s just a few doors down.”

“Sure, I will.” Jooheon waves and unlocks the front door, only crossing the threshold once he sees his best friend safely entering his own abode. He then shuts the door behind him, silently hoping his half-brother is handling his sorrows better than he did the past two years.

He wishes he could turn back time just to see Hoseok-hyung smile again. He was happier back then. 

But after seeing Chae Hyungwon today, he learns that only the hours on a  
clock can be fixed, but not on a person’s history.

\---------


	2. Caught In The Storm

 

_“Won-ah, have you ever wondered why time only goes forward?”_

 

_16 year-old Hyungwon was chewing the top of his pencil as he racked his brain to complete his math homework, when his father asked him that question. He abruptly looked up from his messy handwriting to see his father who was sitting at the other end of the table, working on a broken watch. His eyes were trained on his task but the question was on his son._

_Hyungwon glanced back at his math problem based on “ motions along a straight line”, a chapter he learned in school recently. His eccentric father always asked him cryptic questions like this, not because he wanted to determine whether Hyungwon’s answers were right or wrong. He wanted to hear his son’s opinion, because he wasn’t sure of the answers himself._

_“Hmm, let’s see.” Hyungwon guided the pencil to the page on his workbook. “Here we have displacement, velocity, acceleration and time. For displacement, there’s a forward or backward direction which affects the velocity. Consequently, acceleration depends on the velocity, it becomes a negative when velocity decreases. These three quantities can alter because they have their own positives and negatives. But time moves forward because it can only be positive.” He looked at his father expectantly, hoping his answer was understandable._

_Chae Hyungjin removed the monocle from his eye and set down the calipers he was holding, bringing his full attention to his son. He raised an eyebrow and nodded approvingly, satisfied with Hyungwon’s deduction. “Well, that’s mathematically and theoretically acceptable.”_

_Hyungwon propped his elbows on the table, placing his chin on his palms, pencil between his fingers. “So…what I said is correct?” He asked for confirmation._

_“In this universe, yes.”_

_His eyes light up with interest and suddenly his math homework didn’t seem to matter anymore. “You mean there’s an alternate universe?”_

_His father shrugged. “Maybe.”_

_“Maybe? What do you mean?”_

_Hyungjin didn’t reply but gave his son another question instead._

_“What if…time could be negative too?”_

__

* * *

 

__

 

Hyungwon wakes to the sound of raindrops drumming against his bedroom window which fortunately, are shut tight. Rubbing his heavy eyelids, he turns on the bedside lamp to squint at the alarm clock on his bedside table. __Twelve fifty-one__ , it reads. He frowns a little, annoyed that he got woken up hours before the scheduled time, which rarely happens. (The rare times being him having to go to the bathroom or when his dream are too short.)

 

He was asleep for almost three hours only but the rain plus thunder won’t let him continue his slumber anytime soon. Hyungwon lets out a yawn, forces himself up on the bed and reaches for the glass of water on his table only to find it empty. He sighs, having no choice but to slip out of the comfort of his blankets to get a refill.

 

Hyungwon groggily makes his way into the kitchen, fumbling for the light switch on the wall. The rain is getting heavier by the minute and the howling wind is enough to send chills down his spine. He shivers in his sweater and hurries to get the water jug, wanting nothing more to crawl back under the sheets and try getting back to sleep.

__

He squints when he flips the switch and light floods the kitchen. He finally adjust his eyes to the brightness and finds a clean mug, pouring water into it and immediately downing the liquid. Nightmares often leave him waking up to a parched throat.

 

He sets the cup back into the cabinet after rinsing it, when a huge bolt of lightning crackles, abruptly illuminating the whole neighbourhood just as the light bulb in the kitchen goes out, leaving Hyungwon in the dark.

__

“What the hell…” he mutters. Hyungwon peeks out of the window to see that the street lamps are still lit. Same with the fairy lights strewn over the balcony from the shop-house across. He is surprised that they are still functioning despite the harsh storm, yet the same cannot be said about the electricity in his home.

 

Seeing that there’s no blackout anywhere except his house, he frowns at the unfairness of the situation. Sleep will have to wait after he resets the circuit breaker. Hyungwon carefully walks back into his room and grabs the flashlight from the nightstand drawer. A thunderstorm has never been this strong since the last decade, not so with a high voltage as to cause a circuit trip in his house. He wonders if the extreme weather is caused by global climate change, or maybe he just needs a new breaker, the current one is at least 15 years old.

 

Flashlight in hand, Hyungwon smoothly moves down the stairs and navigates his way to the circuit breaker on the wall, above the display of watches next to the shop’s entrance. Using his height to his advantage, he resets the circuit with ease then switches on the nearest light switch. The fluorescent lamp above the entrance lights up instantaneously. Hyungwon breathes out in relief knowing he can go back to bed with the electricity on again. He reaches out to switch off the light----

 

_Thump._

__

Hyungwon almost drops the flashlight at the abrupt sound coming from outside the door. It doesn’t sound like the wind. Or rain.

_Thump thump._

__

His body tenses when he realises that it is the sound of someone pounding on the door. He doubts that anyone would want their clockwork devices repaired at this ungodly hour and in this insane weather.

 

Hyungwon tentatively leans against the display window to get a good look of the late night intruder but the rain is too heavy for him to get a clear view other than a hooded figure crouching on the steps leading to his shop, a fist persistently knocking on the locked door.

 

Hyungwon’s conscience reasons that he can’t just leave someone out in the rain, especially when it’s past midnight. Another flash of lightning illuminating the sky prompts Hyungwon to grab the keys from the cabinet to unlock the front door.

 

A fully-grown man tumbles over the threshold the moment Hyungwon swings the door open, startling the latter enough to actually drop his flashlight this time. The stranger lays still for a few seconds before shakily lifting his head, Hyungwon finally gets a clear look of his face under the fluorescent light.

 

The stranger is young, probably around Hyungwon’s age. His exposed skin is pale and damp from the rain, eyes rimmed red and cheeks flushed from the cold. Hyungwon then notices the empty beer bottle in the man’s hand.

 

Great, he’s drunk.

 

Hyungwon hurriedly locks the door before a gust of wind can make its way into the shop. The stranger, still on the floor, reaches out to grab the hem of Hyungwon’s pant leg . “P-Please…aren’t you the timekeeper?”

 

Hyungwon figures that there’s no point explaining that Timekeeper is the name of his shop to a man who’s drunk senseless. So he makes no reply and helps the stranger sit up instead. But the man continues to slur.

 

“Of course…y-you’re the t-timekeeper!” he points at Hyungwon’s nose, dropping the empty beer bottle carelessly. Tears start to stream down his cheeks as he pleads loudly, “Please…p-please turn back…turn back time. Turn back to that…that time.”

 

His words reek of alcohol, but the smell is not what hit Hyungwon. Something constricts in his chest and he feels as if an invisible force has knocked out the wind in his lungs up to his throat but with no way out. It feels like he’s suffocating despite having air.

 

Hyungwon coughs out the indescribable knot and places a hand on the stranger’s shoulder, whom is staring at him hopefully. Curiosity bites on his tongue and the only word that escapes his lips is---

 

“Why?”

 

The storm continues raging outside, the rain restlessly pelts down on stained windows, the fairy lights finally flicker out, but the wasted stranger’s reply rings loud and clear in Hyungwon’s ears.

 

“To save a life.”

 

Maybe in an alternate universe, the same scenario is playing. But the only difference is that Hyungwon can actually turn back time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Thanks for the tea.” The stranger’s cheeks are still flushed but he’s sobered up a little after a few sips of Hyungwon’s warm concoction.

 

They are currently sitting by the quaint little dining table in Hyungwon’s kitchen. The raging storm has subsided into a steady downpour, and the young horologist habitually glances at the clock on the wall, which points out one-fifteen a.m.. He should be falling asleep by now like every ordinary day but after the exercise of half shouldering a drunk stranger up the stairs and nearly tripping over a few steps including the landing due to the man’s weight, Hyungwon is too awake to return to his previous slumber.

 

(He reminds himself to wipe the whole entrance area all the way to the stairs and kitchen, the stranger left miniature puddles everywhere he staggered.)

 

Hyungwon had also found a clean towel and wrapped it around the drenched and shivering man before serving camomile tea to sober him up. The former isn’t sure why he’s doing all this for someone he just met, so he chooses to settle on a reason: sympathetic consciousness.

 

Hyungwon surveys the man now, who takes another sip from the cup and runs a hand through his damp dark hair, swiping his sticky bangs away from his eyes which dart around the room anxiously, but he is calmer compared to ten minutes ago when he sobbed and mumbled incoherently. Hyungwon remembers his words from the shop entrance.

 

“Why do you want to save a life?” he blurts out. He has so many questions about the stranger, about how he ended up at his doorstep, about what made him have too much to drink. He begins to wonder if his family is up and worried about his absence.

 

The man tightens his grip on the cup but doesn’t say anything.

A part of Hyungwon wishes he had left him drunk so he could have gotten an answer in an easier way, but thinks better of it. It isn’t Hyungwon’s character to use people to his own advantage when they are in a vulnerable state. He exhales before addressing the man again.

 

“At least tell me your full name.”

 

“Shin Hoseok.”

 

The name sounds familiar. “Okay… Hoseok. How did you end up here?”

 

Hoseok rubs his eyes and frowns at his cup. “You took me here.”

 

Hyungwon gives him a pointed look and the latter sets the tea on the table with a sigh. He finally looks up at the owner of the building. “Look…I really don’t know. But can you let me stay the night?”

 

He wants to explain that the night has long turned into the wee hours of the morning, but then resolves to nodding his head instead. “There’s a spare room right at the end of the corridor.”

 

Hoseok exhales seemingly out of relief. “Thanks, I…I’ll just leave in the morning.” He proceeds to stand but stumbles to his knees and Hyungwon catches hold of his arm to steady him.

 

“You’re still drunk.” Hyungwon states the obvious and decides that it sounded better in his head, because Hoseok frowns at him and mutters “No shit, Sherlock.” before leaning on Hyungwon’s frame for support, or he might just stumble again.

 

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow at the guy’s choice of language and also at the fact that a drunk person is admitting to being drunk. But perhaps Hoseok’s direct and clumsy reply is proof of how wasted he is to care of whatever spews out of his mouth. He then half-drags said guy to the spare room and sits him on the bed.

 

Hoseok blinks up at him and he’s immediately reminded of a lost puppy. Hyungwon starts to wonder about the man’s behaviour when he wakes up sober after sunrise. “Wait here, I will fetch you some dry clothes.” He turns to leave the room when Hoseok speaks.

 

“Is it possible to start over?”

 

Hyungwon stops at his tracks. Drunk Hoseok asks questions that contain their own underlying meaning, he can’t help but feel curious about what sort of dilemma or predicament the guy has went through.

 

“Hoseok--” Hyungwon turns around and sits on the edge of the bed, letting out every single word in his mind, “--we all made mistakes in the past, sometimes unintentionally or sometimes due to the lack of maturity or awareness. It is a blessing in disguise when we come to realize of our wrongdoings, so that we won’t let the past repeat itself, and we get to learn from the mistakes and outgrow our past selves. It doesn’t necessarily have to be like turning over a new leaf, but we get to start over each day to be a better version of ourselves than we were the day before. It’s never too late to forgive yourself, because you deserve a second chance, and it’s possible for you to start over.”

 

Hoseok’s lips quiver a little, but this time there are no more tears. “I…I didn’t know I needed to hear this…but thank you,” he says in an almost-whisper, words coherent enough for Hyungwon to hear, “you don’t know me, but you think I’m deserving.”

 

“I don’t think, I believe.” Hyungwon doesn’t know where his outspoken trait is coming from, but he realizes this is the most he has spoken in a day, and to a stranger at that. He stands up, gives Hoseok a reassuring pat on the shoulder and leaves the room in search for dry clothes.

 

Perhaps Hoseok may forget what he said when he wakes up in the morning, but at least Hyungwon can say that he made an effort to help him, because he knows how it’s like, being unable to let go.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Little does Hyungwon know that his whole schedule has coalesced into one disoriented mess, not until he wakes up at eight-fifteen in the morning, an hour and twenty-five minutes later than usual.

 

He gasps the moment he checks the alarm clock and rushes to the bathroom for a quick wash-up, not even bothering to tidy up the bed. He mentally scolds himself for sleeping in despite the alarm beeping at the set time, he has never woken up late since the start of his career. Glaring at himself in the mirror, he furiously brushes his teeth, blaming his own unexpected tardiness.

 

He completes the morning routine in two minutes instead of the usual nine minutes and fifty seconds. But he knows that no matter how fast he tries to speed up, he’s already running very late.

 

Hyungwon stumbles out into the living room as he buttons up his shirt and checks the time again. It’s the weekend but he still opens the shop at 8:30, his assistant and newly appointed apprentice will be here any minute. He opts to skip breakfast and only grab a cup of coffee because there’s honestly no time and he just can’t stop yawning.

 

His head starts to spin, trying to make sense of the whole situation. Not following the timeline of his daily schedule makes Hyungwon feel more than just uncomfortable. He hastily gulps down much-needed caffeine and leaves the mug in the sink, he has less than ten minutes to get everything done.

 

It isn’t until he spots the spare room does he remember the events that took place a couple of hours ago. Hyungwon opens the door, then only everything starts to make sense.

 

It is because of the mysterious stranger who begged for help on his doorstep not too long ago. Hoseok is the cause of the disorientation of his supposed daily routine.

 

But Hyungwon can’t find it in his heart to blame him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry it took so long for an update, i had been dealing with highschool and a huge exam, but they're all behind me now and i finally have time to write ^^
> 
>  
> 
> consider this chapter as a gift, merry christmas!!


	3. The Butterfly Effect

_When Hyungwon was still a child, he noticed that every clock and watch in the shop had the same factor._

__

__“Why do all of them point at 10:10? Is it their uh, what’s that big word again…defile?”_ _

__

__“It’s default, dee-fault.” Hyungjin chuckled, correcting his son._ _

__

__“Right, default, dee-fault,” Hyungwon’s brows knitted in concentration as he repeated the right vocabulary under his breath. “So why are they all 10:10?”_ _

__

__His father slid the cash register drawer back in place. “Well, what do you think?”_ _

__

__The ten-year-old boy lifted his eyes to one of the many clocks hung on the wall. The hour-hand pointed at number ten, while the minute-hand pointed at number two, and the second-hand remained frozen._ _

__

__“Um…it makes a smiley face?” Hyungwon suggested, scratching the side of his head. “The clock would seem like it is frowning if it showed 8:20.”_ _

__

__Hyungjin smiled at his son’s creative answer and ruffled the young boy’s hair fondly. “Smart boy. But you see, not every seller has the same reason to why they set that specific time as default.”_ _

__

__Hyungwon’s eyes looked up at his father curiously. “And what’s your reason, dad? It can’t be to make the clocks look happier, or is it?”_ _

__

__His father nodded. “10:10 is something else to me, Won.” The tone of his voice was nostalgic._ _

__

__Hyungwon didn’t make a reply and waited for him to continue._ _

__

__“...It was the time when I met your mother.”_ _

__

* * *

 

Jooheon is a light sleeper who wakes easily to sounds or scents. His mother has teased him about it one too many times, saying that he sleeps as lightly as a cat.

 

And like her one too many times, he will teasingly pout at his mother and jokingly reply that he is more like a dog that can guard the house with his sensitive sleep pattern.

 

Although this morning, Jooheon opens his eyes not to the sound of his mother shuffling about in the kitchen, but to the uneasy weight in his stomach. Without bothering to rinse the sleepiness off of his face, he made a beeline to the front door of the single-story house, hoping to see a motorcycle parked at the small garage.

 

But it is empty.

 

The weight sinks lower. Jooheon rushes into the kitchen for his mother, almost stumbling over thin air. “Mom, what time is it?” he asks, trying his best to hide the frantic tone in his voice.

 

His mother looks up from her chore, startled by his noisy entrance. “It’s only twenty minutes past seven, dear. It’s a Saturday and you’re up so early! Did something---”

 

“Did hyung leave the house just now?”

 

“I don’t know…” she says, a confused look on her face, which turns into worry when the realization hits her. “Oh, dear! Hoseok didn’t come home last night?” Jooheon’s mother set down the huge bowl of kimchi paste she was making on the counter. “Let me try calling him,” she tries to sound calm as she took off her paste-ridden gloves.

 

Jooheon stops her just before she exits the kitchen and gives her a tight smile, a knot twisting in his stomach. “It’s alright, mom. Hyung came home last night while you were asleep, he told me he will leave early in the morning. He has extra work today. I only asked to make sure he has left the house and won’t be late for work. ”

 

She visibly sags with relief and places a warm hand on his arm. “That’s…that’s really good to know, I’m glad he told you what he’s up to…” Her smile is a little sad as she strokes Jooheon’s sleeve.

 

Jooheon can’t meet his mother’s eyes, not when he just lied to her about his half-brother’s whereabouts, but it’s for the best and he doesn’t want his mother to feel anxious like she always does when it comes to her older son.

 

He has to find Hoseok right now.

 

So after a quick breakfast to please his mother, he grabs his backpack and hurries over to his best friend’s house, informing her that he is running late for work at Timekeeper.

 

Another lie. Chae Hyungwon’s shop doesn’t open until eight-thirty, and it’s only seven-thirty when he rings the doorbell of a one-story house, its structure identical to his own.

 

Jooheon hates lying and his best friend knows that. He wonders how Changkyun would react when he tells him about the lies he conjured up.

 

He is about to press the doorbell again when the door opens to reveal a half-awake Changkyun in pyjamas without his glasses on. He rubs his eyes with a loud yawn before focusing on the person outside the gate.

 

“Jooheon?” Changkyun blinks a few times, stepping out to the gate when his blurry eyesight finally convinces him that the visitor is, in fact, his best friend. “Work starts at eight-thirty, what are you doing here early?” Nevertheless, he unlocks the gate to let Jooheon in.

 

Jooheon quickly slips through the metal frames and taps on Changkyun’s arm to get his full attention. He looks around as if checking for eavesdroppers nearby, before whispering urgently. “Hoseok is missing and I lied to my mom about it, twice.”

 

“W-what?” Changkyun exclaims, the drowsiness leaving his system upon hearing the news. Jooheon frantically motions for him to lower his voice, Changkyun obliges and asks in a hushed tone. “Are you sure? He might have left the house early in the morning, you know.”

 

“You know I’m a light sleeper, I would know if he came home or not.” The older teen reasons, rubbing his knuckles over his temples. “Last night, I checked the garage every time the storm woke me and like every time, I saw no bike, no Hoseok. I tried calling him like ten times but they all went to voicemail. My mom would freak out if she knew he never returned, well, she’ll double-freak out if she found out I lied about---”

 

“Hey, hey, let’s try to calm down,” Changkyun says, placing a hand on his shoulder, the other pushing the door to open wider. “We need a plan. Let’s go inside first.”

 

Jooheon purses his lips and contemplates for a while. With resolve, he drops his hands to his sides and follows Changkyun into the house.

 

One of the reasons why he is Jooheon’s best friend is that Changkyun remains clearheaded for the both of them in every situation, and never fails to simmer down the former’s emotions.

 

“Thanks, Kyun.”

 

Sometimes, Jooheon can’t help but think that Changkyun is more like his brother than Hoseok is, though he feels a twinge of guilt in his chest when the thought surfaces.

 

It takes a few moments for the both of them to settle down, though Jooheon’s agitation has lessened a little as Changkyun sets two mugs of instant coffee down on the kitchen table and takes a seat across him. “We gotta find your brother, but as I mentioned earlier, we have work in an hour, well---” he glances up at the clock on the wall, “---less than an hour now, actually.”

 

“I know…” Jooheon gratefully accepts one of the mugs and takes a gulp, needing the caffeine in his system to organize his thoughts. “I know, and today’s also my first official day of apprentice work, I can’t possibly miss it, can I?”

 

Changkyun’s fingers find their way around the set of keys on the table. His father is a doctor with on-call duties and mostly spends time in the hospital, his mother has left for the market to buy groceries. They always leave a spare set of keys in the house for him, and his mother had kindly placed them on the dining table where her son can easily find. “Hoseok could be still around the area, if we can’t find him in an hour, we’ll have to head to Timekeeper and tell Hyungwon-hyung about our situation first before we make the next move,” Changkyun suggests.

 

Jooheon nods. “Maybe he will let me off until I find my brother. Or not, then I’ll look around Hoseok’s workplace during lunch break or something.” Everything is still uncertain but he doesn’t feel as on edge as before, talking to his best friend certainly helps. “Time is precious when it comes to finding him, on any other day Mr. Chae will strongly agree with me on this.”

 

Changkyun downs the rest of the coffee and puts on his glasses. “Alright then, Operation Find Hoseok begins right now.”

 

 

They searched Hoseok’s many workplaces, including the small town library where he once part-timed during short-term school breaks. But Jooheon’s older sibling was nowhere to be seen, not even after scouring rows of coffee shops and the places Hoseok frequents.

 

“It’s still early and most of the stores aren’t opened yet,” Jooheon tells Changkyun, panting a little after jogging around the area twice. “Where could he possibly have gone to?”

 

Changkyun glances at his wristwatch. “A good question, hopefully, will be answered soon because it’s five minutes before work starts,” he motions Jooheon to turn around the corner with him. “We gotta hurry, our boss doesn’t appreciate tardiness.”

 

Jooheon sighs in frustration, quickening his pace to match his friend’s. “This is a small town and we have searched everywhere…” his eyes narrow in thought, “…unless he left town?”

 

Changkyun shakes his head. “That can’t be, and why would he---wait,” he abruptly stops at his tracks, looking up at the signboard.

 

They have reached Timekeeper, though the ‘closed’ sign on the door stares back at them. (It is currently 8:30.) “What is it?” Jooheon asks, urging Changkyun to continue.

 

“We searched every place, except Timekeeper,” Changkyun says, though sounding doubtful that they would find Hoseok in a shop like this.

 

Jooheon shrugs and walks up to the door. “Nah, he can’t be in there---is the door locked?” He turns the antique-looking doorknob--- “oh, it’s not…” Jooheon swings the door wider to let himself and Changkyun enter.

 

“Woah,”--- Changkyun’s feet steps on something wet and slippery the moment they step into the shop, quickly grasping Jooheon’s arm to steady himself--- “what happened here?”

 

Jooheon opens his mouth to answer when hurried footsteps bound down the stairs. When their employer emerges at the foot of the staircase, Jooheon and Changkyun can only stare at the sight of him, mouths agape.

 

Chae Hyungwon looks as if he just rolled out of bed. His hair is unkempt and sticking out in all the wrong places, the dark circles under his eyes only adding to his dishevelled appearance. Changkyun stares pointedly at the older man’s mismatched attire: a button-up long sleeve shirt and…pajama trousers?

 

“Er,” Jooheon begins, “good morning sir…is everything alright? Your clothes---”

 

“Oh great, I forgot to clean up that puddle.” Hyungwon doesn’t seem to have heard him or noticed their surprised stares and brisks towards the duo. “Oh good, you guys are here!” he says a little breathlessly. “Please, Changkyun, mop this up will you. Jooheon, I forgot to show you upstairs yesterday, sorry about that. But can you get a cloth and detergent spray from the closet? I need you to wipe the floor of the living room. ” Hyungwon doesn’t even give them a chance to reply and he’s already breezing into the booth to set up his tools.

 

“Is this how he is on weekends?”Jooheon whispers.

 

Changkyun shrugs, equally puzzled. “I have no idea what’s up with him either.”

 

However, they both obey his orders. Changkyun mops the entrance area while Jooheon makes his way up to the second landing with a rag and an almost empty spray bottle.

 

Muddy shoe prints from the stairs (Jooheon wipes them off with every step) lead to the small living room with a glass coffee table and a pair of couches. There’s no television installed on the wall, only a radio on top of the bookshelf in the corner that reaches Jooheon’s waist.

 

He isn’t able to link the set of dirty shoe prints to the usually tidy and hygienic Hyungwon (according to Changkyun, Hyungwon sterilizes all of the timepieces on sale). The only theory he has is that the prints don’t belong to Hyungwon. But then again, according to Changkyun yesterday, the boss lives alone…

 

A few question-marks hanging above his head, Jooheon kneels down and sprays the contaminated floor with the so-called detergent which smells strongly of bleach and alcohol, sneezing once before scrubbing off the dirt with the cloth. He has never imagined that his first official task as apprentice turns out to be cleaning floors, though he should have seen it coming.

 

The old floorboards behind Jooheon creak a little too loudly. Careful not to let his knees touch the wiped area, he turns, thinking that Changkyun has approached him.

 

It’s not his best friend, and the number of question marks increases tenfold.

 

“Hyung? What are you doing here?” Jooheon quickly stands.

 

Hoseok slowly and unsteadily approaches his younger brother, holding the side of his head, the look of surprise on his face mirroring Jooheon’s. He’s barefooted, the white shirt and black jacket he’s wearing is tight against his broad frame but too long for his torso, both pant legs are rolled up a few inches so they settle above his ankles. Just a quick once-over and Jooheon knows the clothes don’t belong to Hoseok.

 

“Jooheon?” The free hand rubs his puffy eyes as if to make sure he isn’t hallucinating. “Why are you---”

 

“So you spent the whole night here, without telling me where you were?” Jooheon’s voice raises with every word. “Not even telling mom?” He shakes his head in disbelief. “She doesn’t even know that you didn’t come home last night, because I lied to her so she wouldn’t have to worry!”

 

Hoseok stares at him, not expecting an outburst. His mouth slightly opens as if wanting to speak, but he closes it and lowers his head. “I’m…I’m sorry,” he says in a small voice.

 

Uncomfortable silence blankets over the half-siblings, the atmosphere in the room undergoing a 180-degree-shift. The floorboards gleam coldly against the mellow sunlight from an open window, the smell of bleach strong enough to choke. Jooheon and Hoseok don’t speak for a few moments, as if fearing that words will pierce the silence and cause it to be even more uncomfortable--suffocating even.

 

When they were younger, they would race each other to grocery stores or ice-cream trucks. When Jooheon was terrified of the monster in the closet, Hoseok would leave the lamp on all night and read him tales of superheroes until he fell asleep. When Hoseok worked odd jobs during the holidays, the younger one would drop by during lunch hours with home-cooked food. When they were younger, they were inseparable.

 

They are standing in a small room with only a few feet apart from each other. But the distance is deafening.

 

“Can you just…I don’t know, at least tell me what’s going on with you?” Jooheon finally relents and breaks the silence, though the tension remains ominous.

 

Hoseok shifts uneasily, scratching the back of his ears. His eyes are boring holes on the floor when he timidly replies, “I…you won’t understand.”

 

Jooheon throws up his arms, causing the cloth in his hand to drop onto the floor.“For goodness sake, I’m your brother! How would I understand if you don’t tell me anything?”

 

“What’s going on?” a voice calls urgently from the ground floor. Footsteps climb up the stairs and in a few seconds, Changkyun appears, mop still in hand. He almost loses his grip on it when his eyes land on the person in front of Jooheon. “Oh my goodness, you found him! Thank God!”

 

Hoseok looks up, unlike Changkyun, he isn’t too surprised. After all, where Jooheon goes, Changkyun follows. “Oh, you’re here too,” Hoseok says, silently grateful to the boy for cutting off the awkward conversation.

 

“Boys, have you finished what I’ve asked you to do?” Hyungwon asks loudly from somewhere in the shop. “I’m opening the shop, not to mention that we are twelve minutes behind schedule.”

 

Jooheon shares a glance with Changkyun then looks back at his older brother, who’s still avoiding his eyes. He sighs, picking up the spray bottle and cloth, finding himself caught between a rock and hard place. “Come on, let’s go downstairs,” he says rather coolly. He gestures at Hoseok. “If you don’t want to answer, I’ll just ask Hyungwon. He also has a lot of explaining to do.”

 

Changkyun’s gazes shifts uneasily between the siblings. “Um, but Hyungwon said he’s opening sh--”

 

“Let’s just go down, please.”

 

 

Hyungwon is inserting spare parts into a watch when he hears the commotion outside the booth. Looking down at his mechanical work, his stomach jolts uncomfortably when he is reminded of how he is supposed to be finished with this watch even before eight o’clock if he hadn’t been __late.__ Goodness, he can’t even bring himself to say that word.

 

“Where’s your bike?” Hyungwon hears his apprentice ask someone, probably Changkyun. He shakes his head, almost carefully placing the tools down on the table. Now is clearly not the time to discuss vehicles. Hyungwon rises from the chair to go out and give them a short lecture about timing when he notices the way he is dressed. He slaps a palm onto his forehead in bewilderment.

 

Why the hell is he wearing the trousers he slept in?

 

And what on earth is wrong with his socks?

 

Damn it, how many mistakes has he made since he woke up?

 

__Oh right__ , his mind chides. __The first mistake happened when you woke up__. __Late.__

__

Hyungwon visualizes banging his head against a brick wall. He can’t afford mistakes when conscience keeps gnawing and pinning at every little blunder he makes.

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Hyungwon takes a deep breath before exiting the booth, only to stop short when he sees the two boys in the midst of interrogating the stranger from 1 am.

 

“You took the bike with you, and now you don’t remember where you last left it?” Jooheon is saying incredulously when he spots Hyungwon, immediately targeting him with the next question. “Sir, how do you know my brother? Why did he spend the night here?”

 

Hyungwon briefly glances at Hoseok, who lowers his gaze in embarrassment. “Brother?”

 

“Half, actually,” Changkyun explains.

 

Seeing Jooheon’s impatient stare, Hyungwon jumps straight into the matter. “Hoseok showed up on my doorstep last night. He got lost in the heavy storm but luckily I saw him and let him in. I didn’t wake him up because he looked exhausted, but I guess we were a bit noisy when cleaning and preparing to open shop.”

 

Jooheon takes a while for the words to sink in, his brows drawing away from each other as his gaze neutralizes. “So that’s what happened…” he lightly nudges Hoseok (but the older man looks at Hyungwon instead with mild surprise), “could have just text me about it last night, you know.”

 

“Well, um--” Hoseok plays with the hem of his shirt, “--the storm messed up the line and my phone died.” His statement sounds more like a question. Jooheon raises an eyebrow but doesn’t retort.

 

“Alright, boys. Time to work, we have a long day ahead.” Hyungwon says, being the impatient one this time. He is about to step back into the booth when his insides suddenly constrict, causing him to hunch over involuntarily, clutching his stomach in pain.

 

“What’s wrong?” Changkyun rushes to his side.

 

“I don’t know,” he answers truthfully. “My stomach feels weird… I can’t afford this right now, I have a watch to fix---

 

“You didn’t have breakfast yet, did you?” Hoseok asks. His voice is lower when sober, Hyungwon notices.

 

“No, but that’s not important. The watch---

 

“Breakfast is important!” Changkyun differs, shaking his head. “It’s bad having a gastric stomach, you gotta eat something or this will affect your work performance.”

 

Hyungwon frowns as his stomach does that weird gurgle again. With so many things that have gone out of order, how can he possibly take a break? He’s been awake for only 30 minutes and everything is not going the way they’re supposed to. Spontaneity is not his strongest suit and it’s also not something he’s keen on pulling out from the back of the closet unless it’s the last resort.

 

He lets out a heavy sigh. “Since the schedule’s in flames, there’s nothing I can do to salvage wasted time. Fine, I’ll grab breakfast nearby.” He almost rolls his eyes at Changkyun’s victorious expression.

 

“You two,” Hyungwon points at the students. “Guard the shop as if your life depends on it,” he says sternly before turning to Hoseok. “And you. You’re coming with me.”

 

Hoseok makes a puzzled noise but quickly recovers. “Okay…” he looks at Jooheon and Changkyun for a head start but the latter only shrugs as if to say “just follow what he says”.

 

Hyungwon bristles at his own out-of-the-book decision (but honestly what can he do when his stomach is protesting), this is something that he doesn’t want to get adapted to and hopefully won’t have to do so ever. He is heading towards the door when he remembers the disaster he’s wearing and suppresses a groan.

 

He sprints up to his bedroom to change. And only after Hyungwon is out of earshot does Changkyun let out a laugh he has been stifling since laying eyes on his boss’ attire.

 

* * *

 

 

The air has gotten chillier even after the storm. Damp brown leaves scatter over the road and sink into puddles, the wind rattling signboards and shoving unwanted flyers off mouldy walls. This town is small and ageing, Hyungwon notes as he and Hoseok settle down in a quaint little eatery after arriving on foot and placing their orders, it isn’t the same as a decade ago.

 

From where they’re seated, the public park across is visible. The swings at the mini playground used to be colourful with seasonal flowers growing around them when he was a kid. Now it’s just uneven grass and rusty playthings. Once again, the work of time.

 

“Why didn’t you call me out in front of them for being drunk last night?” Hoseok asks as he tries to recall the incident. His head has been throbbing since the moment he woke up, his memory in a haze. His insides are in a few knots after the tiff with Jooheon and he hopes that he didn’t do anything stupid last night, or the knots might tighten and cause him to throw up.

 

__He didn’t throw up last night…did he?_ _

 

Hoseok rests his head on the table, trying to ease the headache. If only he can remember what happened when he got drunk and how he ended up in a shophouse…

 

“Yes, you retched on your clothes, that’s why you’re wearing some of mine,” Hyungwon says and the other man lifts his head from the table in a flash. Hoseok wasn’t aware that he spoke out loud and buries his face into his hands.

 

“Darn it, how bad did I screw up last night?”

 

Hyungwon pushes up his glasses that are slightly sliding off the bridge of his nose. “Not too bad. You thought I was some kind of god who could control time, that’s all.”

 

Hoseok gapes at him in horror for what feels like ten minutes but when Hyungwon checks his watch, only ten seconds have passed. The former squeezes his eyes shut and cringes into his hands. “Oh my gosh dammit I’m a huge idiot what the hell--”

 

“Breakfast is served, gentlemen.” A waitress brings out their food at that moment, saving Hyungwon the trouble of attempting to reassure Hoseok, because he frankly has no idea what to say to make it a less awkward situation. It’s the first time he has encountered something socially unconventional.

 

Hoseok wordlessly lifts his eyes to the table and begins to eat, sulking as he takes a spoonful of hangover soup Hyungwon ordered for him. Hyungwon stares at him for a few more seconds before digging into his own bibimbap. His stomach isn’t growling so much anymore, listening to Changkyun’s advice was actually worth it.

 

“It wasn’t my place to explain to your brother,” Hyungwon says, already halfway through the meal.

 

Hoseok withdraws his sulking and looks blankly at him. “What?”

 

“You should be the one to tell Jooheon the truth. But I’d understand if you want to keep it quiet.” Although Hyungwon is speaking calmly, his feet are twitching to get up and rush back to the shop. It’s already nine-fifteen, little work progress has been made and that thought sits uneasily in his mind.

 

Hoseok’s face colours. “Oh...you’re right. Thanks. And sorry for the inconvenience, I know you’re a busy man.”

 

With a sigh, Hyungwon sets down his chopsticks. He knows Hoseok didn’t cause this intentionally but an apology won’t give back the time wasted. “Finished your food? I have to go back to work,” he tries to say it as patiently as possible.

 

“But you haven’t finished yours…”

 

Hyungwon gently wipes his mouth with a tissue “Doesn’t matter, my stomach is okay now.”

 

Hoseok shrugs and chews the last of his rice and heads to the counter to pay even though Hyungwon stops him.

 

“It’s fine,” he tells the taller man, placing a few bills on the counter. “You saved me from the storm, lent me clothes and gave me a place to sleep, I owe you more than one.”

 

Hyungwon can’t help but nod. “You have a point, you do owe me time.”

 

Hoseok pursed his lips as they leave the eatery, seeming to be thinking hard at what the other said. Hyungwon immediately regrets his own blunt reply, it sounded haughty. But truth be told, it really is because of Hoseok that’s costing his schedule.

Unsure of what to say, Hyungwon gazes at the pale skies as the two of them make their way back to the shop. He’s not one to be caught up in an awkward social situation since he hardly socializes, until now.

 

They have walked a few metres when Hoseok stops, signalling Hyungwon to do the same. “What is it?” the latter asks, seeing that there’s a hint of a smile on the man’s face.

 

“I owe you time and I’m going to save some for you, come on.” Hoseok takes Hyungwon’s wrist and tugs him forward excitedly.

 

But Hyungwon doesn’t budge as he stills in surprise at the sudden contact of warm fingers on his chilly skin, while his mind is trying to make sense of what Hoseok just said. “No, I didn’t mean what I said about owing me time--” he scrambles for an explanation but is cut off by the other guy who has started apologizing, releasing the grip on his wrist as fast as he held it.

 

“Oh! Sorry, how blunt of me to do that!” Hoseok shakes off his embarrassment with a laugh, tucking his hands into the pocket of his borrowed trousers. “Anyway, we have to go.”

 

Hyungwon’s fingers absentmindedly brush across his other hand, the one where his wrist was held. “Go where?”

 

“I just remembered where I left my bike, it’s really nearby.”

 

* * *

 

 

Changkyun is clearing away dead leaves outside the shop when he hears the sound of a roaring engine. He looks up just in time to see a motorbike turn into the junction leading up to the shop. There are two people riding the vehicle but only the person sitting behind is wearing a helmet.

 

Only when the motorcycle slows down a few metres before the shop does he recognize the passengers. Hoseok looks at ease compared to when he was in the shop, his dark hair tousled by the wind and eyes focused on the road make him fit the role of a street racer. It’s also a good thing Hoseok found the bike, that’s one less thing for Jooheon to worry about.

 

Changkyun forgets about the leaves for a moment as he observes the man behind Hoseok. Hyungwon’s posture is rigid, eyes squeezed shut and hands gripping both sides of the seat. The helmet looks too heavy to be on his head, tilting left and right like a paper in the wind. Changkyun is reminded of a tumbler doll, the description fits Hyungwon employer too well. He hides his amusement by bending his head down and sweeping the leaves into the dustpan.

 

Hoseok kills the engine and gets off the bike before turning to Hyungwon whose eyes are still closed. “We are here, you can open your eyes now.”

 

Hyungwon slowly opens them then pries his own fingers off the seat one by one. His legs wobble a little as he stands and takes off the helmet with some difficulty, avoiding the motorcyclist’s gaze.

 

“See? I did save you some time.”

 

Hyungwon unceremoniously dumps the helmet on top of the vehicle and fixes his hair. “You did save me seven minutes of walking, but let’s not do that again.”

 

Hoseok chuckles a little. “The ride wasn’t that fast.”

 

“50 kilometres per hour is fast, especially riding that…” Hyungwon points at the sleek black vehicle, “…devil on wheels.” Without a second glance at the bike, he walks over to Changkyun while Hoseok shakes his head in good humour.

 

Changkyun bites back a laugh and greets his boss. “Sir, Jooheon is polishing the glass displays. A female customer came by with a broken alarm clock, I placed it in your fixing booth and you can find her basic information and contact details written in the record book,” he gives a quick report before Hyungwon can ask him.

 

He nods, a satisfied look on his face. “Good work, Changkyun. I’ll get right to the clock once I’m done repairing Mr Kim’s watch.” Hyungwon’s shoulders relax a little, knowing that his young workers are handling the shop well even though today’s schedule isn’t going as planned.

 

They follow him in through the door and Hyungwon gets right back to work. Changkyun pours out the contents in the dustpan into the bin just next to the entrance then turns to Hoseok as Hyungwon calls Jooheon over to the booth, giving the student his first basic lesson. “So…how was breakfast with the boss?”

 

Hoseok scratches the back of his neck and purses his lips. “Pretty awkward, I think he kinda hates me.”

 

Changkyun sets the broom and dustpan next to the bin, dusting his hands. “If he really hates you, he wouldn’t have brought you with him for breakfast and would have let you starve. "

 

Hoseok sighs. “You have a point, he probably doesn’t hate me but he’s definitely mad at me.”

 

“For wasting his time and setting off his schedule?” Changkyun says it more like a statement. “It’s not your fault, it’s no one’s fault.”

 

But Hoseok knows that it’s his fault the moment he showed up on Hyungwon’s doorstep, drunk out of his mind. He remembers the man’s words earlier when they were eating and feels the need to tell Changkyun the truth, but stops himself. It’s better he directly tells his brother first, rather than let him know about it through someone else. So he just nods along to what the younger guy said. “I guess so. Well, I should let you get back to work. I’ll see you around.” He turns around and walks out when Changkyun calls him.

 

“You’ll go back home after your office hours?” he asks uncertainly.

 

Hoseok can sense the unspoken words, like __you will not disappear the whole night again, will you?__ or _ _you won’t let Jooheon worry again, right?__

 

Without turning back around, he nods. “I will be back home by six, tell Jooheon that.”

 

The windchimes tinkle loudly as the door is pushed open. Hoseok has his phone and shoes, but as he turns on the ignition of his motorcycle, he’s also aware that he’s still wearing Hyungwon’s clothes. Then he rides off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for taking so long to update...i thought i would be free during this period but i have to prepare for college and there's also my internship so yeah  
> but this chapter is much longer than the previous two and i hope you enjoy reading, thank you for subscribing/bookmarking this story, it means a lot.  
> comments are very much appreciated, xoxo.


End file.
